


Please, No More Cake

by RationalNumber



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Food Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RationalNumber/pseuds/RationalNumber
Summary: It’s Tsukishima Kei’s birthday! Can Tadashi and Akiteru make his favorite strawberry shortcake by the time he comes home?
Relationships: Tsukishima Akiteru/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: Haikyuu NSFW Week 2020





	Please, No More Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sundowns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundowns/gifts).



> Late day 4 entry again 😊 Dedicated to sundowns since her AU inspired me for this brainrot .

“What… is that?” Tadashi asks as he inspects the brown, porous block of flour and eggs—or at least what it used to be—that wobbled on the white plate.

Beside him Akiteru also leans closer to the _food_ they cooked, the two of them looking like scientists inspecting an alien specimen. “It looks like tofu, or a blood sausage if it was a little darker.”

Tadashi turns to give Akiteru an incredulous look, “We were supposed to be baking strawberry shortcake for your brother’s birthday Akiteru,” he says, raising a brow to deliver the point across.

From around them, the Tsukishima household’s kitchen was nearly unrecognizable. Flour was dusted all over the counter tops Tadashi thought they wasted more flour on it than actually put it on the cake. Hollow eggshells were riddled all over the place like an easter egg hunt gone wrong. 

Akiteru dips a finger in the bowl of buttercream—the only thing that they did right on the recipe—and brings it into his mouth for a taste, “Maybe the icing can salvage the flavor of the cake,” he suggests with a smile, eyes glimmering with optimism.

“You’re kidding.” 

“No.”

_ He’s not kidding. _ Tadashi repeats his boyfriend’s response in his brain. Unable to fathom how Akiteru was okay with feeding his brother with a cake that tasted more of a salty chip than a bag of potato chips. 

He pats of the flour off his hands before using it to squish his boyfriend’s cheeks. “Love…” Tadashi pauses to take a deep breath, mustering the courage to say the next words, “I know Kei is salty, but you don’t have to feed him a block of salt in his birthday, of all days.” He gently says, landing a quick peck on Akiteru’s lips as it pouted.

“Okay…” Akiteru accedes, lifting himself up to sit atop the counters as he watches Tadashi slowly clean the ruins of their baking adventure when an idea pops into his mind.

Taking the bowl of buttercream, he approaches his crouching boyfriend who was picking up the trash from the floor.

“Love…” 

“Yes—Akiteru!” Yamaguchi cries out, Akiteru’s shoulders shaking as he giggled on Yamaguchi’s buttercream moustache.

“You look cute love.”

“Take it off.”

A dubious look crosses Akiteru’s face as he goads, “Say please.”

Tadashi rolls his eyes and grunts as he uses his thumb to scoop off the cream before Akiteru catches the approaching hand, then the other, and pins it to the wall, Tadashi falling on his butt with a soft thud.

The expression of mischievousness that Akiteru’s face was something Tadashi was familiar with, the gleam in his eyes, the wicked smirk that had trouble written over it, he already knew how this was gonna end.

Yet he wasn’t going to give Akiteru what he wants, at least not just yet, so he remains unmoving in the awkward position he was in, both hands overhead, pinned on the wall as the space between his spread-out legs accommodated Akiteru’s person like the corner of a sofa.

“Clean me, now.”

Akiteru stubbornly shook his head, pouting his lips as he leaned closer, “Manners, Tadashi.” His deep voice felt like sandpaper against Yamaguchi’s lips, the smothered part of his skin now trickling with a familiar yet dangerous heat. But he wasn’t going to lose this fight.

Tilting his head to the side, he softly contorts his face, as if in pain. Too bad for Akiteru, but Yamaguchi was always prepared for his mischievous antics, three years of dating was more than enough for him to record each of his pranks and formulate countermeasures to prevent him from succeeding.

It wasn’t Akiteru who was playing with him all the time like how their friends described—it was Tadashi foiling his boyfriend’s pranks in the most natural and witty way possible.

Tadashi nearly laughed as Akiteru’s expression melted to that of worry, “Love, what’s wrong?”

Crocodile tears flow from Tadashi’s right eye, his boyfriend’s hands settling down to the small of his back, “Is it your back? Love, I’m sorry. I didn’t know. Did it happen at work? Are you fine? Why didn’t you tell me?” Akiteru rambles, holding Tadashi’s body close, hands carefully caressing his back.

“Do you want anything for your back? I’ll do anything. Just tell me baby, and please forgive me.”

Tadashi wanted to melt. Akiteru’s endearing eyes and soft touches made him feel like there were ants marching on his nerves. It was always like this when they had a misunderstanding or at times when Tadashi felt down. For Akiteru, caring was second nature, considering how he loved his family as much as he loved him.

_ Ah, I’m going to let him win this time. _ Yamaguchi tells himself as he moves closer, legs encircling Akiteru’s hips, arms wrapping around his neck as he buries his face on Akiteru’s neck.

“Kiss me.”

“Okay love, if that’s what makes you feel be—” Akiteru stops as he pulls away Tadashi by the shoulders, the latter already chuckling.

“You were faking it?” 

“Who knows? Maybe my _back_ is indeed _hurting_ , but it doesn’t mean its because of pain.” He teases, grinding on Akiteru as he felt his growing hard-on with every sensual press of his hips.

Akiteru chuckled brushing Tadashi’s hair aside to reveal the beautiful pair of lenses he fell in love with, pupils dilating as he leans over lick on the cream.

“You taste better with cream, Love.” He growls as he claims Tadashi’s lips for a hot kiss, hands sliding under Tadashi’s shirt as it palmed his stomach, then his chest consequently turning into something more intense as Akiteru pinches on a nipple, eliciting a small gasp from his boyfriend which the former took as an invitation to slide his tongue in, catching notes of burnt shortcake and strawberries as he explored the insides of his boyfriend’s mouth.

“You taste like shortcake my love.” Tadashi pulls away, giving them both time to breathe.

“I don’t recall shortcake having nothing but a drop of cream.”

“Then let’s load you with cream.”

“I believe it’s to _coat_ me with cream.”

“I know English, Tadashi. I meant every word I said.” Akiteru mouths with a mischievous smirk, finally nailing Tadashi’s brain with realizations.

“Oh.”

“Yeah, that’s the right reaction. Hold on tight.”

“Why?” Tadashi asks, but still does it anyway.

With strong arms, Akiteru lifts Tadashi and places him beside the bowl of buttercream. Seeing how ridiculous the set up was around him, Tadashi breaks down in laughter, much to his boyfriend’s confusion.

“What’s wrong?” 

“Are you supposed to be a baker? Am I supposed to be the cake?” Tadashi asks in between soft giggles, hand covering his mouth.

Akiteru mirrors his boyfriend’s expression of mirth, giving each of Tadashi’s freckles small kisses, the latter ringing his arms behind Akiteru’s neck. Their eyes linked in a loving stare.

“So, just a question… Am I going to be served on your brother’s birthday?” Tadashi incites, his words enough to pull the corners of Akiteru’s lips unto a frown, his eyes growing dim as his stomach knotted into a pretzel.

“I don’t like sharing Tadashi.” Akiteru warns, Tadashi smirking over the fact his provocations were working.

Completing his spell, he bends forward and whispers, “Then maybe you should hurry before your mom and brother come home.”

And magic his spell did, making Akiteru’s mind snapping as he kisses Tadashi ferociously, Tadashi matching the zeal his boyfriend was earnestly communicating with his body.

Gasps and moans rebounded against the walls of the Tsukishima household, loving hands stripping mutually hot-blooded bodies of the clothing that was getting in the way of their lovemaking.

Akiteru beams as his eyes scanned his boyfriend’s naked body presented before him—hard cock resting between his boyfriend’s thigh as he prodded his hips on a steady rhythm, thinking of all the places he’d like to smother buttercream on.

He starts in the middle, tracing the crevices of Tadashi’s abdomen with cream, wet tongue cleaning after his own mess, his boyfriend lost in bliss—a moaning mess under him to be exact.

“Akiteru…” Tadashi cries as he pulls on Akiteru’s hair—the owner’s tongue circling the nipples the recently put cream disappearing with every fervent tongue swipe. 

“Yes?” Akiteru answers nonchalantly, as if his boyfriend moaning on top of the counter of their family kitchen was a normal occurrence.

“Hurry already…” He pleads as he reaches down to Akiteru’s cock, the older placing his hands behind his neck in surrender,telling Tadashi that he’s gotta work for what he wants.

The younger got the message his smirking boyfriend was pointing across, grunting begrudgingly as he pulls on Akiteru’s dick, guiding it unto his entrance, still loose from getting banged the previous night.

The ring of muscle welcomed Akiteru in a familiar warmth, yet his hips remained unmoving, goading Tadashi even further.

“You’re going to sleep in the couch for a week if you don’t start pounding on me Akiteru.” Tadashi threatens.

The sudden fear that washed over Akiteru’s body, mixed with the libido his body constantly produced in the previous minutes fuelled his hips into thrusting into Tadashi. His pacing a crescendo, gradually intensifying with every moan and cry that escaped Tadashi’s lips.

The bowl of buttercream wasn’t ignored, Akiteru sloppily smothering the buttercream on his favorite parts. Tadashi’s body was now a plate of sweet cream and salty sweat Akiteru wasted no time consuming, his tongue tirelessly lapping all over his boyfriend’

The mixed sensation of Akiteru’s dick plunging in him and his tongue licking was overwhelming Tadashi. Every pound and slither bringing him even closer to his release.

Akiteru felt a pair of hands pull his neck forward, shutting up Tadashi’s cries as their lips and tongue danced a passionate and fiery waltz. Akiteru’s kisses journeying down to Tadashi’s neck and sucking hard, bringing about his release with a series of body tremors, leaving behind a bruise as his lips disengaged with a satisfying pop.

He came a few thrusts after, the overwhelming feeling of Tadashi’s insides clinching on his dick being the cause. His body falling down towards Tadashi like a blanket.

\--

“Oh, so you guys bought cake as well?” Tsukishima’s mom greets them as she walks in with Kei who was holding another box in his convenient hand.

“You can have that extra cake. I only want this one.” Kei mutters in a deadpan tone, as he raised the box in his hand.

Akiteru looked at Tadashi knowingly before turning into his younger sibling to turn down his offer, “I’ve had my fill of shortcake.”

“But the cake is still untouched.” Kei points out, making Tadashi snort.

“I’ll have a slice, I couldn’t eat anything earlier since Akiteru was hogging all of the _shortcake”_ Tadashi mused, emphasizing the last word for his blushing boyfriend, thoughts lost over the fact that he will never look at his sibling’s favorite food the same way ever again.


End file.
